


Storm

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kya is only a woman, and being held by Lin's strong arms proves a test too hard
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Storm

Had they paid any attention to the radio instead of gayzing at each other, they would’ve heard the announcement about the incoming storm, so the rain caught them on their way to Lin’s place for to get in a night cap.

Kya, ever the show-off, waterbended them a little shelter and, abusing said power made it a tiny one.

So tiny Lin had to practically glue herself to the waterbender and walk with just a small amount of space between them.

Lin wrapped an arm around Kya’s waist and tried to pass it off as nothing with a simple

“I hate getting wet, and you and I need to stick together. This’ll help with staying in the same pace”

Kya heard none of this: the sudden embrace, the word ‘wet’ from Lin’s voice and the overall closeness they now shared like in the days of old got the better of her.

She let go of the water and they were soaked to the bone when they arrived to Lin’s place.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the whole series! It's all one big story in tiny chunks!


End file.
